


The Aftermath is Secondary

by thedarkestdaisy



Series: After All This Time I Love You Still [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkestdaisy/pseuds/thedarkestdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass looks back and forth between his two young sisters</p>
<p>“Are you two all dolled up because Miles is coming?” Instead of answering immediately they both slowly turn to face each other with wide pearly smiles and a small laugh. </p>
<p>Oh God, that's worse. They totally have a plan all formed. Miles doesn't even know what's about to hit him and Bass already feels sorry for the poor bastard.</p>
<p>TSC Prompt: Bass' Parents and sisters don't die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath is Secondary

The moment he came in with Charlie the girls were all over him.

It was nothing new; the Monroe Monsters have been chasing him since before they realized they loved him. And he knew they would be at the annual Monroe Labor Day Weekend BBQ. 

So he came prepared. He thought bringing Charlie would be like having a barrier between him and the girls. He should have known better. Whenever he was in the same room with Charlie and Bass he ended up feeling like a third wheel. So, of course after greetings where exchanged Bass zoned out (he was totally spying on Charlie and Gail in kitchen) and Cynthia and Angela swooped in. 

It was hard not to let himself fall victim to the girls. It was a constant battle, year after year. He remembers growing up with Bass- and Angela and Cynthia would always be in the background. As they got older that didn't change. It just got more noticeable. Fleeting glances turned to full on eye fucks. A high-five turned into a brush of the hand along his back or shoulder. Friendly grins turned into salacious smiles. Meaningless conversations evolved into pornographic word-play. Where Angela was warm and passionate Cynthia left him feeling like a giggling teenager. The girls left him reeling and longing for more.

It was fun until he noticed the flirting was getting way out of hand and the girls weren't just playing around with him. They had intentions. So, like a good friend- he backed off and kept his distance from the Monroe girls.

And also because Bass repeatedly told him through out the years how sick it made him to watch his sisters fall over themselves to get his attention.

But as he sits with them on the porch, laughing until his stomach hurts over Cynthia's blunt words or Angela's sweet smiles it's like the degrees of separation were never there. Charlie and Bass become a second thought and he finds himself smiling along and laughing with them. They are familiar and light-hearted and being with them feels like coming home after a hard day. 

He throws an arm around Angela's shoulders and pulls her closer while listening to Cynthia go off on a tangent about her super creepy boss. Angela relaxes under his arm and leans further into him. Cynthia winks at her and smiles at him when he catches it.

“They've been gone for over fifteen minutes.” Cynthia says abruptly when she pulls out her phone to check the time. “I don't think it takes this long to run to the drug-store and get bug spray.”

“Maybe they're taking their time.” Angela says with a suggestive brow wiggle.

“About time. I've been watching those two moon after each other for decades.” Miles leans back with a sigh. “I hope they're not doing anything gross in my truck.”

Will walks up the porch steps and stops at the ice box to dig out a cold beer. “Those two are probably parked somewhere and necking like a bunch of teenagers.” Then he looks down at Miles and his daughters and how close they are all sitting around the coffee table. “That's okay. We've already got a weird Keep It in the Family dynamic.”

And then he walks back down the porch steps with a small huff of laughter leaving the three on the porch speechless.

“Well, I guess Dad's okay with it. Wanna take us home with you tonight?” Cynthia asks with a wide smile. "I promise you'll still be seeing stars when the sun comes up."

“Bass is going to kill me.” Miles sighs but pulls Angela closer anyways. She snuggles into his side like a kitten.

“That wasn't a no.” Cynthia laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Well.  
> This was a bitch to write.


End file.
